This invention relates to new and useful improvements in air cushion vehicles.
Air cushion vehicles have heretofore been known. One such vehicle is shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,159. The structure covered in such patent was designed to provide stabilization and directional control of the vehicle and thus eliminate complex propulsion and directional control means of prior vehicles.